


Oh my god

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Oh My God, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: oh my god trinity except im a lazy bum and i only wrote 2 prompts





	1. And they were roommates

It’s pretty much routine by now, the way Korra spends her evenings. 

She gets home around four, occasionally a little earlier, sometimes she fixes up a quick dinner, other times she dials any of the various takeout numbers plastered on the fridge, she makes herself enough coffee to last her for the rest of the day and she’s left with a feeling of just the tiniest bit of discomfort until the front door opens and Naga bounds over in joy because Asami’s home.

She doesn’t really remember when she started thinking of their shared apartment as home, nor when she started feeling this uneasy, discomforting feeling of missing… Something, someone, until Asami comes back. Back home. 

But the feeling is there, ever-present, until the lock clicks, the door opens and Asami’s voice echoes through the flat. 

_ “Hey, I’m home.”  _

_ “Welcome back!”  _

It’s second nature, by now. 

And try as she might, Korra can’t, for the life of her, figure out when things changed.

* * *

 

“So I finally started that book you said I simply  _ have to _ read.” Asami says as she plops down on the couch, bag of chips in one hand and a tall glass of water in the other. She sets them both down on the coffee table, brings a leg up under her butt and turns in her seat to face Korra. 

“Amazing, right? I know, I’m a genius.” 

Asami scoffs at Korra’s words, rolling her eyes as she leans in and ruffles her hair before pushing lightly at her shoulder. 

“You’re a nerd, is what you are.” 

“A nerd that knows you absolutely love the book and spent the whole night reading it.” Korra waggles her eyebrows at Asami, grin still plastered over her lips. “Tell me I’m wrong.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

There’s merely a second of silence, of two wide grins and eyes locked on one another, before both Korra and Asami burst out laughing, doubling over one after the other.

“I nearly died at work today ‘cause you know I don’t do coffee and I couldn’t stay awake for the life of me.” Asami grumbles after they finally settle down again, leaning back against the couch cushions, still looking at Korra. “But I just had to finish the damn thing, I mean how do you expect me to not finish it when each chapter ends on a freaking cliff-hanger and you just want more, it’s so good!” 

“I know, right?! And the ending?!” 

“Oh my god.” Asami’s eyes widen and she leans closer again, reaching out immediately and grasping for Korra’s shirt, the collar knit tightly between Asami’s fingers. “I’m going to kill you.” 

“No you’re not.” Korra grins but the murderous look on Asami’s face is enough to make her swallow. “You’re.. Not.” 

“How do you expect me to deal with the fact that the book ends that way but there’s no second part?!” 

“That’s not my fault!” 

“You recommended it!” 

“I’m sorry!” Laughter bubbles up in Korra again, making her fall over in Asami’s arms. “Although I really am not sorry, I was suffering and I wasn’t gonna do it alone!” 

“You bish.” Asami all but growls, hands slipping away from Korra’s collar and around her, fingers immediately falling to her ribs as she begins her tickling onslaught. “You’re paying for that.” 

“No!” 

“Yup!” 

It takes them some five, six minutes of incessant tickling, tugging, pushing and pulling before they’re both breathing heavily, entwined and all but wrapped around one another with Asami fully atop of Korra, her hips pressing down, arms wrapped around Korra’s neck and her lips nearly grazing the soft skin. 

It takes all of Asami’s self-control not to touch it. Not to brush her lips over the warmth of Korra’s skin, not to feel the softness on her lips. 

When she finally begins pulling back, her bracelet gets caught in Korra’s hair and she’s stuck there, midway, pulling away but still - wanting to burrow closer, wanting to press herself into Korra’s form, almost needing to feel every inch of Korra’s skin pushing against her own. She catches Korra staring up at her with a look she hasn’t seen since her last girlfriend kissed her for the first time, with those pretty blue eyes searching and almost… Hoping? 

Nah, it can’t be. 

Can it?

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me there’s never been a weird sexual moment between the two of you? And you’ve been living together for what, seven years now?” Bolin stares at Korra, arms crossed at his chest. “No way.” 

“Way.” Korra mumbles around the mouthful of pizza she’s chewing. “Seriously.” 

“Nuh-uh, I’m not buying that. There is absolutely no way the two of you haven’t had some sort of moment, or some like, awkward staring or I don’t know, been a little bit too close for comfort not to feel more than just being really good friends.” 

“Bo-”

“Korra, c’mon, be honest with me. And yourself. You can’t tell me there’s no chemistry between the two of you. You click so well and you’re always together, whenever you come out with us or you come over.”

“She’s not here today, is she?” Korra quips before taking another bite.

Bolin rolls his eyes at her. 

“That’s because she’s on a business trip. A business trip that you came over to whine about because  _ Asami’s gonna be gone for nearly two weeks Bo, how am I gonna survive?”  _ He raises an eyebrow at her, shaking his head as he says her own words back at her. “Seriously. One hundred percent honesty now, okay?” 

Korra rolls her eyes, nodding anyway.

“Tell me you don’t miss her like crazy when she’s away. And not just because you don’t feel alone when she’s at the flat. I mean, miss her like, like I miss Opal when she goes to see her family. Miss her like pieces of you ache until she walks through the door and things fall into place again. Does it feel like that right now?” 

Korra stares at him for a moment before her lips curl in a wide grin. 

“Damn Bo, you should write that stuff down.” She teases, frowning almost immediately when she realizes just how seriously he’s staring at her. “Sorry.” She sets her pizza down on the plate and looks away, wiping her hands on her shirt before wringing them together, nerves finally pushing out on the surface. “I… I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Just be honest.” 

“I feel uneasy. Like there’s a pit in my stomach that goes away the moment she walks through the door. And I-” She stops herself there, groaning as she runs her hand through her hair. “Nevermind Bo, it can’t happen anyway.” 

“Korra, c’mon. You clearly feel something more for her, why are you treating it like it’s something forbidden?” 

“Because I might feel more. Because deep down I already know I do,  I have for a while now. But we’re roommates, Bo. Just two people living together until something better comes along, someone that we’ll want to spend the rest of our lives with and it’s convenient and familiar and I don’t wanna lose that.”

Bolin stares at her for a moment longer before he reaches out, his hand settling atop of Korra’s as he looks right into her eyes.

“Sorry to burst your bubble bud, but I think you’ve already found that something. A someone, really. You just gotta get to that yourself, I think. And hopefully do something about it.” He says and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms again. “Or maybe she will.” He chuckles, almost knowingly, before standing up and walking off to the bathroom and Korra’s left with a puzzled face and a very, very confusing turmoil in her mind.

* * *

 

There’s something there, Asami knows it.

She feels it itching beneath her skin, gnawing at her thoughts every night she lays in bed wondering, she feels it in every  _ good morning _ , every  _ how was your day _ , every  _ I got your favorite topping.  _ It’s almost too much at times, too encompassing, too warm, too familiar. And yet, it’s still not enough, still not what she truly yearns it to be. 

Asami knows Korra feels it too. 

But with so much at stake, with years of friendship, of crying and laughing together, of favorite movies and talks of different women and men in each other’s lives, years of mending broken hearts and growing closer…To lose all that would be too much to bear. 

“Sami?” 

“Huh?”

Korra’s voice snaps her out of the wanderings of her mind and Asami turns in her seat to face that goofy, baffled smile and eyes that seem deeper than the oceans yet warmer than a fire could ever be. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“Where’d you go off to just now?” Korra smirks and leans in, as if inspecting Asami’s face. “Looked pleasant for a while and then your face got all grouchy. You okay?” 

“Yeah, yes, I’m alright. Sorry, just got a lot on my mind, the company is just, we’re uh, there’s just been a lot of work. Nothing too big I’m just considering some options. Nothing special.” 

Korra raises an eyebrow, still leaning close, still merely inches away as she peers at Asami.

“You know uh, considering some changes, maybe freshening up connections and uh, changing some things around.” Asami continues, fingers itching to reach out and tangle in the mussed up mess of hair atop of Korra’s head. “Taking a few risks and all that. You know how it is.” She grins sheepishly, clutching the pillow in her hands lest she do something really stupid.

Korra considers for a moment longer, eyebrow still raised, until she smiles, that wide, silly smile that makes Asami’s heart pound more and more every time she sees it lately, and she leans back in her seat, nodding.

“Yeah, I get you. Well, change isn’t always good but if you think it would be worth the risk, then why not go for it?” Korra grins at her then and reaches over to the coffee table, grabbing the last piece of pizza and shoving it unceremoniously in her mouth. “Yhou shnooze yhou lhose.” She mumbles around a mouthful and turns back to the tv, munchin’ away.

Asami stares at her, equal parts dazed and excited, whispering to herself as the words slip past her lips.

“Go for it, huh?”

* * *

 

“Bo says hi!” Korra shouts from the kitchen, grinning when Asami walks in rolling her eyes at Korra.

“Did he say when they’re coming back? Mako’s been in one of his moods again and hasn’t texted me in days.”

“Tell me about it.” Korra grumbles, scooching to the side while stirring the food in the pan as Asami maneuvers around her. “And yeah, he said they should be back in five days tops. Hey can you hand me the basil?” She extends a hand, waiting, and mumbles a quick  _ thanks _ when Asami places the small jar of dried basil leaves in her hand while squeezing past her again. “We should move to a bigger place. This kitchen is getting too small.” 

“Mhm, we could do some browsing after dinner?” 

“Sure.” 

It takes a few moment of comfortable silence for the words to sink in and Korra’s mind to go from a state of complete calm into overdrive in the span of a second.

She just asked Asami to live with her. In a bigger place, their place. But they’re already living together so it’s not a big deal, right? They’ve been roommates for years, they can remain roommates. It’s totally okay and there’s nothing weird about it. Nothing at all. Nope.

“Korra?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You sure you wanna still live with me?” Asami asks, leaning against one of the kitchen cabinets, one arm on the counter and a glass of wine in the other. “I mean, if you wanna move out alone or something, that’s perfectly okay, I didn’t mean to assume.” 

Korra turns to her, still stirring the veggies, grin plastered across her face.

“Oh god I was panicking already.”

“Oh.” Asami deflates, glancing away from her.

“No no no, I meant I panicked ‘cause you’d be weirded out. I mean I know we’re best friends and I care about you a lot but it kind of just slipped out and I wasn’t even thinking that you might wanna move out and it’s just-” 

“You’re going into overdrive.” Asami teases, laughing.

“Shut up, it’s your fault.” 

“I didn’t even do anything!” 

“It’s always-”

“My fault, yes, I know.” Asami teases again before taking a sip of her wine. She sets the glass down on the kitchen island and moves over to one of the cabinets, taking out two plates and setting them on the island, as she walks around gathering utensils and placing them next to the plates. “I’m just teasing you. If you don’t want me to move out then I’d very much like to keep living with you.” 

Korra sighs, relief crashing down from her shoulders, as she glances over. 

“Oh thank fuck ‘cause I really don’t want you to move out.” She bites her tongue at the words, feeling her cheeks warm up as she looks away and down at the food she’d been mindlessly stirring. “I mean, you know how picky I am. It would take me ages to find a new roommate.” 

Asami only laughs and moves back over, leaning against the counter.

“Oh by the way, I got you that cake from that little place down the street. You favorite actua-”

“Korra.” 

By that point Korra thinks hearing her own name coming from Asami’s lips is the sweetest thing there is. But then there are hands on her face and she’s tugged away from the stove, the spatula clutters to the floor and those very lips are upon her own and well - fuck. 

Kissing your best friend, your roommate, might be the sweetest, most wonderful thing to ever exist. 

The next few seconds are a blur of softness and warmth, of Asami’s perfume everywhere in her space, her fingers brushing through Korra’s hair, the taste of red wine from Asami’s lips on Korra’s own. 

And it’s good. It’s warm and it’s safe and it’s everything Korra’s been wondering about. 

Asami pulls back as fast as she’s moved into Korra’s space, but no more than just an inch or two away, breathing heavily with her forehead pressed against Korra’s own.

“Something’s burning.” Asami murmurs, her breath hitching in her throat. 

“The broccoli.” Korra mumbles, hands finding purchase on Asami’s hips. She slides them slowly, ever so softly around Asami’s waist and pulls her in as close as possible, chest to chest, her own fingers meeting at the small of Asami’s back as she nudges her nose softly. “How… How long?” 

“A while.” Asami half-whispers. “You?” 

“Same.” 

Asami laughs then, a full blown laugh as she moves and lets her forehead fall to Korra’s shoulder, laughing into her. 

“We really are idiots, aren’t we?” 

“Yup.” Asami hums and tilts her head back, just enough to look at Korra. “I did go for it thought.”

“I’m glad you did.” Korra smiles and captures her lips again, kissing her with the force of all those times she’d had the wish to do it, the urge to just hold Asami and press their lips together, for all the time they’d spent dancing around each other’s feelings. “I’m really,  _ really _ glad you did.” She murmurs between kisses.

“Me too.”


	2. They had to share a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

“Are you sure there’s no other way?” Korra whined, staring at the receptionist behind the counter, her eyes pleading and her lip all but quivering. “No other free room?” 

“I’m sorry miss but this is the last room we have, the snowstorm has cut off all flights and we’ve been completely filled up, everyone came here to stay the night.” 

“Is there like, a couch in the room or something?” 

“Just a double bed, I’m afraid.” The receptionist said, looking at her apologetically. “Last room, miss, you’ll have to decide in the next minute or so-” 

“We’ll take it.” Asami said before the woman could go on. “We’ll just have to share.”

* * *

 

It happened precisely six months after Korra joined the company. 

A silly little office party, nothing special, booze and good food, a fairly small, cosy bar that had a great selection on the jukebox and the best tequila Korra’s had in years. Bolin was there, Opal too, they’d spent the better part of the evening playing either darts or pool with Korra, occasionally disappearing in some dark corner for a quick makeout session but resurfacing soon to hang out with her again. She’d had a fair amount to drink when she got dragged over for another game of pool, which, in hindsight, she should have known she’d lose. 

How was she gonna win against the gorgeous beauty from the office three doors down from hers, the girl that happened to be the CEO’s daughter and probably one of the most beautiful women Korra had ever laid her eyes upon. The hair, the makeup, those eyes that seemed as if they could peer into her very soul - they were all working against her. And the stupidly tight pencil skirt did nothing to stop Korra’s already alcohol-addled mind in sparking what could so easily be described as one of the best nights of her life. 

And one of the most awkward mornings after.

Of course she spent that night indulging in probably the best sex of her life with the most gorgeous woman she’d ever meet. How could she not, when Asami had all but dragged her to her apartment, made her cum before they even made it inside and had her panting by the time the door was shut behind them as they burst in and immediately continued where they’d stopped just seconds prior.

And then the most awkward morning after of her life. 

The moment of realization that she’d just spent a drunken night with the woman she’d been crushing on for months, the panic that followed immediately after, and the anger - at herself, of course - of doing the one thing she’d vowed not to do again. Have casual, half-drunken sex and possibly ruin all and every possibility of ever having any chance with the woman. 

Not to mention Asami was actually, by all accounts, her superior. 

Of course Korra had to trip on her own foot on the way out of the bedroom, knock over what looked like a really pricey vase only to be caught in the middle of not-so-stealthily leaving the apartment with her feet already on the cold tiled floor of the hallway outside of Asami’s apartment. 

They’d been awkward with each other since, walking on eggshells around one another for nearly three months, neither one really bringing up the fact that they’d had a night of great, mildly inebriated sex and that now every time they were in the same place the energy between them could almost be cut with a kitchen knife.

And of course a company trip would go wrong in all the possible ways, leaving them snowed in at a full hotel, with nothing but a bed to share and a night of sheer embarrassment and awkwardness.

* * *

 

“At least we get a nice view.” Korra mumbled as she set her bag down and plopped on the bed, sitting on the corner and staring out the window.

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Asami murmured as she passed beside her and stood by the window, dragging away the drapes and staring out into the snowstorm that did not look like it was anywhere close to letting up.

“I, uh, I can sleep on the floor. I’ll sleep on the floor:” Korra blurted out quickly, standing up and shuffling around the bed nervously, already dragging the duvet off it and setting it on the floor as she toed out of her shoes.

“Nonsense.” Asami said and pulled the duvet back on the bed. “We’re adults, Korra, I’m sure we can spend one night sharing a bed without issues.”  

“No, of course we can, it’s just, I, uh, I didn’t, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“You won’t.” Asami said, looking over her shoulder to meet Korra’s gaze. “Look, I-”

“I’m gonna go grab something to eat from the vending machine. You want something?”

Asami sighed as Korra hurried to the door. 

“A bag of M&M’s?” 

Korra grinned at her and swiped her keycard, opening the door. “Sure thing. Be right back!” 

Asami sighed as the door closed behind Korra, and she sat down on the bed, hiding her head in her hands and groaning.

How could she have gotten herself in this situation?

To have a crush on an employee is one thing but to take that very same employee back to your place and have a night of great sex with them is a completely different thing. The fact that she’d put Korra in that position only made Asami sigh again, thinking how awful and awkward it must have felt, trying - and failing - to sneak out of your bosses apartment after a night of pleasure and then having to see that same boss day after day. 

And then, of course, the trip. 

Asami had to take Korra with her. It was only logical, with the project they’d been working on and all the great work Korra had done so far. It made sense to bring her along and have her talk about the project, because she was the person who know the most about it. But things never do go right and of course they’d end up getting stuck god knows where, in the middle of a snowstorm with no flights leaving the city and, coincidentally, no other available rooms anywhere near. 

No rooms except one. A double bed one. 

Of course it  _ had to be  _ a double bed.

The irony of it all felt palpable.

* * *

 

“They didn’t have any M&M’s, I hope you don’t mind Cheetos and Snicke- Oh.” Korra stopped dead in her tracks as the door behind her shut closed and she was face to face with a mostly naked Asami, clad in nothing but a fairly small, barely-covers-anything white towel wrapped around her torso, and her hair cascading down her back, part of it slung carelessly over her shoulder. “I, uh, I’m so, fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d be- fuck, sorry, I’ll leave you to it, I’ll come back later.” 

She already turned around in her spot and reached for the handle when Asami set a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. 

“It’s okay Korra, you don’t have to leave the room.” Asami said, turning around and stepping back inside the bathroom. “I’ll go change in the bathroom and then we can have… Dinner?” 

Korra glanced to the bags of Cheetos and a few Snickers bars in her hands.

“Maybe the hotel restaurant instead?” She said, looking to Asami still standing at the doorway, staring at Korra over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, sure.” Asami murmured and stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Korra stood there for a moment longer before moving over to the large desk set against one of the walls of the room. She put the snacks on it and moved over to the bed, plopped down and let herself fall back onto the covers, covering her face with her arms and groaning. 

_ Could she be any more awkward? _

* * *

 

The walk back from the restaurant was as awkward as the dinner itself.

Stolen, nervous glances filling the ever-present silence, a pit in Korra’s stomach, a concerned tinge in Asami’s chest and not a lot of conversation. They ate their dinner slowly, both trying to prolong their time among other people, lest they have to share more than mere eight hours alone in a hotel room. 

And together in one bed. 

But they couldn’t sit there the whole evening, much less pretend that they weren’t both tired and desperately needing their sleep. They walked back to their room with long, languid steps, both trying and failing to keep their prying eyes to themselves, both wanting to say something, finally, and both remaining quiet in the end.

But the silence broke the moment they stepped inside the room and Asami sat down on the bed, taking her blouse off as Korra turned away to give her some privacy.

“I’ll be getting up pretty early, I apologize in advance if I wake you.” 

“Oh that’s alright, I’m an early riser.”  _ No, you’re not.  _ Korra rolled her eyes at herself, thankful Asami couldn’t see her. “I uh, I’d appreciate it if you could wake me up too? I’d like to get some breakfast before we leave. If we can actually leave tomorrow.” 

“Of course, Korra.” Asami murmured and stood up, sliding out of her pencil skirt and glancing slightly over her shoulder, both a little hopeful and embarrassed. She sighed and moved to drag her long silken pajama dress over her head, huffing when it caught on her hair. It took a little prying but she managed to tug it away without having to ask for Korra’s help and she gratefully plopped back down on the bed, glancing over her shoulder again only to catch the sight of Korra walking into the bathroom. 

It would be a long night of tossing and turning, Asami knew this, and she wondered how hard it would be to just stay up and not sleep, despite the fact that her eyelids felt almost as heavy as her heart, and she was tired from all the overthinking she’d been doing throughout the day.

“The bathroom’s all yours.” Korra murmured as she walked back inside the room, her clothes now gone and replaced with what Asami only assumed was a sleep shirt and her adorably ridiculous sleep shorts with little cacti and kittens on them. “I, uh, I left the light on.” She added and sat down on the bed, groaning when her back hit the covers. “Oh god this feels good.” 

Asami tried, she really did, not to think about the way that groan travelled through her whole being, how it made her almost slip on her way to the bathroom and how all of a sudden she knew sleep was definitely out of the equation for the night. With Korra in her bed, there were a handful of things she’d absolutely love and enjoy doing but sleep, especially tonight, was not one of them.

_ I’ll just have three shots of espresso in the morning, I guess. I’ll live.  _

She had to repeat that sentence to herself a couple of time, a sort of reminder that she could,  _ absolutely _ , handle this. 

Asami took her time with her pre-bed routine, brushing her teeth a little longer than usual, washing her face until she felt it squeaky clean and spending a stupidly long amount of time just sitting at the edge of the large bath and contemplating how to proceed when she comes back to the room. She finally braced herself after a couple of minutes of contemplation, and stood up abruptly, as if rushing through the room will make it easier to settle down and sleep, even though she knew sleep would not come so easily.

But thanks to gods know what luck, when she stepped back inside the room, Asami saw Korra had already burrowed under the covers and was, seemingly, fast asleep, with her wild tuft of hair and just her eyes peeking from underneath the covers. She had her back turned to Asami’s side of the bed, much to Asami’s relief, and her breathing was even and soft and more than anything Asami wanted to sit beside her and watch her sleep for a while, relishing the warmth and the gentleness of the moment she found herself in. 

But that would be at the very least odd, if not creepy, so Asami hurried around the bed and slipped under the covers herself, promptly turning off the light and turning away from Korra’s figure, desperately hoping, all but begging her brain to let her sleep. 

She was torn, insanely so, between wanting to do something about the feelings gnawing at the back of her mind and itching just below her ribcage, and just letting it all go and doing her damned best to forget. To forget the night they shared, and the feelings she’s come to garner for the woman sleeping soundly beside her.

* * *

 

It was dark when Korra opened her eyes and realized she’d fallen asleep. 

She didn’t mean to, not for another few minutes at least, not until Asami came back and she said a proper goodnight. Hell, she was even considering mentioning something, she wasn’t really sure what, maybe bringing out her feelings to the surface, maybe starting something that she’d spent a while trying to push aside but that seemed to persist no matter how hard she tried to forget about. 

She stretched slightly, stilling her movements the second she realized she’d most certainly moved throughout the course of the night and there was something blocking her movements, not entirely but definitely enough to have her confused for a moment. 

A moment that seemed to stretch on when she finally realized the predicament she was in. 

Somehow, in her sleeping state, she’d managed to shift and move on the bed, so much that she was well in the middle of the bed, taking up most of the free space. To make matters worse, she’d somehow pressed herself close to Asami and her arm found a way around Asami’s waist, her fingers carefully woven between Asami’s own. 

It was a comforting position, one she’d wished she stayed in that slightly drunken night all those months ago, and one she’d still kind of hoped would maybe, just  _ maybe _ , still be a possibility.

But now.. Now Korra had truly done it. 

She moved without thinking, trying to first slide her hand away from Asami’s grasp before moving away from her but a soft tug on her fingers made her stop in her movements. Korra stopped breathing, thinking if she let even a whisper of air in her lungs it would still be too loud and Asami would wake up and the world would definitely collide in on itself from all the turmoil. Or at least Korra wished it would.

But then a quiet, barely audible and tiny voice peeked through the stillness of the moment, so quiet that, had Korra not been so silent herself, she may have even missed it.

“Don’t.” A beat of silence passed before Asami spoke again, groggy and sleep-mussed, her voice a little gravelly as she murmured the words out. “Stay, Korra. Please. I…” Another beat of silence followed, one both Korra and Asami felt in their very being, encompassing and uncomfortable yet - the words that followed felt right. “I like you close.” 

Korra remained unmoving for a moment longer, until the need to breathe took over and she let air fill her lungs and with it came Asami’s words, washing over her like the waves on a gentle shore on a soft, warm summer’s day. 

“Okay.” She murmured in her own sleepy voice and settled back in her position pressed tight behind Asami, entwining her fingers with Asami’s fully and giving them a soft squeeze. She waited, letting out a nervous sigh when Asami burrowed back against her and squeezing her hand in return. 

It didn’t feel at all like Korra thought it would feel and it certainly wasn’t what she’d thought this night would bring but it was something.

A new, better beginning. 


End file.
